Battlefield 2: Red Lightning
by HellbirdIV
Summary: A short Battlefield 2 fic regarding a multiplayer game, from the perspective of a PLA Special Operations soldier. Moved from HL section.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Battlefield 2, which is the product of Digital Illusions CE (DICE) and copyrighted to Electronic Arts (EA Games)

This fanfic is based on a round on the map Songhua Stalemate, 32 player, where we won in less than 7 minutes. "Xu Wan" is me. And yes, I didn't even die once in that round.

**Red Lightning**

**Songhua, China, 15:04 local time.**

Xu Wan looked around himself as he exited the APC having brought him to the valley. The camp was small, but filled with some of the best soldiers in the People's Liberation Army, or PLA.

Commander Tai Ling had already issued the order, the fighting was going to begin.

They were supposed to move down the hill and capture the two islands in the swampy river, down in the valley, before the American forces could reach these positions of high tactical value.

The Americans were currently dug in by the factory at the other side of the valley. They had advanced here to Songhua over the Russian plains, bent on assaulting the People's Republic of China from the North, near the coast, to get a clear shot at Beijing.

They had been compromised by farmers, and Xu Wan's regiment had been sent to drive them out of China.

Soldiers mounted into APCs and Tanks, and started to move down the hillside.

Xu was just about to follow, when he spotted a transport Helicopter standing in the outskirt of the camp.

Xu Wan was a Special Operations soldier, no pilot, but since no one seemed to be there to pilot the helicopter, he decided to use what knowledge of piloting he had, to make a lightning strike at the American base.

He sprinted up to the vehicle, and opened the door, tossing his carbine in.

Getting himself in position and putting the pilot-helmet over his red beret.

He shouted out to the infantry making it's way down the hill.

A young looking man with an AK47 turned and looked at the helicopter, whose rotors just had started to spin.

He turned to his comrades and shouted something Xu Wan couldn't hear due to the noise from the engine. He understood that he had told them to get in the vehicle, as they all started running towards him.

On both sides the door opened, and the soldiers jumped in, one getting into the seat beside Xu, two taking the machineguns in the windows, the rest positioning themselves ready to fire out of the doors in case they were needed.

Xu managed to get the helicopter started smoothly, and soon they were in the air. He spun around, facing the valley, and pushed the control-stick forward slightly.

The helicopter made it's way slowly and safely towards the factory, which was hidden by the thick mist coming from the swamp. He could, despite the roar of the helicopter engines, hear gunshots, and explosions, down from the mist below.

Suddenly the soldier by the left machinegun started firing, and a few others followed suit with their rifles. Worried that they would be fired uppon, Xu increased the speed, wanting to get to the enemy base as fast as possible.

He soon spotted the factory, and told his men to prepare for a landing.

This was when Xu Wan realised that he had never made a successful landing.

He flew past the factory, and noted how all the soldiers started to frantically fire uppon the base below. He also, with fear, noticed that the helicopter was taking fire as well, though not any Anti-Air missiles as of now.

Turning, he headed down towards a village slightly below the American position, going in for landing. Still remembering that he had no idea how to make a good landing, he panicked, and decided to try whatever.

He pulled the stick backwards forcefully, causing the helicopter to face slightly upwards with its nose, just so much so that he wouldn't risk crashing cockpit first into the ground. There was a small, relatively flat hill, and he managed to sow down just so the hit wouldn't cause the helicopter to pulverise itself from the pressure as it hit the ground.

Uppon touchdown, the helicopter made a huge bump, and slided down the hill.

Afraid that the helicopter would be crushed or explode, Xu Wan grasped the controls tightly, leaning backwards in the seat.

The helicopter came to a stop, facing nose down into the ground. The rotors had stopped spinning, it was safe to go out.

He yelled to the men to get out and fight, before tossing off his helmet, picking up the QBZ-95B carbine, the finest weapon in the People's Republic.

Screaming with bloodlust, he jumped out of the helicopter and followed the rest of the soldiers up towards the factory.

An American marine came in the way of the glorious charge, and straight into the iron sights of his QBZ. A burst of rounds were fired from the carbine, and the black American marine dropped dead, shot through the head.

Another – white – American, popped out from nowhere, aiming his M16A2 carefully at Xu.

The distincitve "k-woom" of an AK47 was heard, and he dropped down, shot straight through the leg. A few more shots were placed into his chest and he died with a pained expression on his face.

Xu charged up the hill, finding a few of his men charging up to capture the factory.

An American M1A2 Abrams tank followed their motion with it's turret.

No time to think, Xu ran up to the tank, C4 in hand, placing it on the tracks.

Placing all of his C4's on the tank's armored hull, he jumped with shock as the tank fired, and he heard a few of his fellow soldiers scream in agony.

The last C4 in place, he started running. The turret turned towards him, but it was too late when it finally caught him in sight.

He jumped behind cover, and pushed the button on the remote detonator, sending the turret flying far into the sky.

Reinforcements for his own started arriving, forcing the Americans to make a full retreat.

He had won!

_**The End**_

**A/N:**

_Actually I don't recall what happened during the fight by the base, so the actual fighting is pretty improvised, but I recall doing that C4 attack against the tank. _

_Even if I didn't do it just then, I know I've done it a billion times before, and it felt cool to add it here. I'm pretty sure I did it there, though. I don't recall if I killed many infantrymen, but I know I did at least one or two._

_We really won that quickly, though, thanks to my skills in piloting (cough)_

_Really, I've never made a landing before with those damn difficult choppers!_

_The title "Red Lightning" is because of the lightning fast attack, and that we were China, which is Communist, which equals red. Don't like it? Sue me!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, please review._


End file.
